The Math Test Fight
by Calm-Waters
Summary: You know how Aang said that he was going to have a math test in Nightmares and Daydreams? Have you ever wondered how that would have worked out? Aang having a math test with Ozai? Well here it is! Please, R&R  read and review


The Math Test Fight

_**Okay, this is probably something that you aren't really thinking is, what it actually is. Okay, well I have to tell you, that it IS a fight... But, well, no I can't tell you much, becuase I'll end up telling you everything and that would be terrible because then I'd tell you everything... right? So, anyway, I got this idea suddenly when I was talking to my brother about Aang's crazy dreams, and then about the silly thing he said "I have forgot my pants and my math test!" Then I went on, saying how silly a fight would be, if all of a sudden they had to do a math test in the middle of it! So, TA-DA! The idea of a Math Test Fight was born, thus leading you here... Where you will read it. ^^ Hehe, anyway, I hope you enjoy it... It was, entertaining to write.**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own A:TLA or anyone besides the random kid.  
**_

***This is before the Invasion... And sorry about how much they are OOC-y...***

Aang barged through the large metal doors. The doors flung to the side, as he wipped past them, his clothing flying out in a dramatic fashion. He swung his staff out in front of him, as he took up a fighting stance. He looked determinedly ahead, gazing at the shadowed person on the other side of the long, narrow room.

"_You're day's of tryanny are over, Fire Lord!_" Ang exclaimed, as he comically twisted about in other fighting stances, as he said those words. After his proclamation was over, he turned to face the man he had accused, his face impassive, waiting for his oppent to reply.

The Fire Lord sat calmly in his chair regarding his busted doors, before gazing at the sole person who had destroyed them. His face took on a slight thoughtfulness, as he contemplated all that Aang had said. He absentmindedly rubbed the soft, red velvet that lined his golden Dragon Throne. The Dragon Throne itself, was a masterpiece beyond anything in the small room. It was two intertwining dragons, both seeming to breath fire, that stretched out into the design of the chair. The Dragons were the bottom of the seat, forming the seat itself _and_ the legs, while the flames spaned into the arms, and head-set of the chair. The velvet that lined the Fire Lord's throne was only in the seat and arms of the throne. Nowhere else.

Real flickering flames stretched from at least a good 10 feet or so from the Fire Lords throne, all the way down to where Aang stood impatiently. Sweat was dripping down from Aang's face, as he awaited the Fire Lords reply.

"Are they really?" The Fire Lord said menacingly, as he stood up from his throne, casting his royal robes aside in one movement. Aang gupled, and nodded, unconciously holding his staff tighter._ You have been practicing for this, since the day we meet!_ He heard Katara's voice flitter through his mind at that moment, and he stood up straighter.

"They are!" Aang replied, his voice deep and full of confidence. The Fire Lord was momentarily disturbed by how confident this little _kid_ sounded in front of him, but he knew that _that_ wouldn't last long. He took more steps forward, causing Aang to tense in anticipation.

While only a few good feet away from the Avatar, the Fire Lord's face started to form a mask of fury. He was angered by the fact the little child wasn't shivering and quivering in _**his presence!**_ _I am the Fire Lord!_ He thought with fury, as he suddenly jumped upwards in the air, flinging his fists in the direction where Aang was. Great short blasts of fire spurted out of his fists with each punch he made, all directed at Aang.

Aang leaped up in the air, twisting around slightly, as he swung his staff downwards, creating a great blast of air pushing himself higher up, as well as casting the blasts of fire awire. The Fire Lord snarled in fury, as he saw what the Avatar was doing.

"Nicely done Aang." The Fire Lord commented nonchalantly, and the Avatar blinked. _That sounded like Gyatso..._ Aang's thought registered in his mind, and he looked at the Fire Lord with disbelief.

"_But not good enough!_" The Fire Lord shouted, his voice back to the harsh, cold, and calculating voice it always had been. Aang sighed with relief, as he floated back down the the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, Aang could see the Fire Lord doing a sweeping motion of his hands. Before Aang could react, Aang found himself surrounded by walls of Fire, pressing down on him. Swinging his staff here and there, air blowing the fire away, Aang discovered that it only would come back. The walls pressed down on him, and soon he couldn't even swing his arms anymore, in fear of getting burned. He watched helplessly, as the walls inched closer to burning his skin.

Closing his eyes, against the pain he knew he would feel in only seconds, he couldn't help but re-open them in surprise, as no searing pain of beening burned touched his brain, or his skin. Opening his eyes, he could only see the Fire Lord standing dumly, staring at Aang himself, then back to his hands, which were facing palm-upwards in front of his waist.

"_Time for the math test!_" A very forced happy, high-pitched voice seemed to sound from everywhere. Suddenly, in a blink of blind light, Joo-Dee was standing in front of them, along with Ms. Yan, as they both smiled forcefully at them. Aang could only shudder in distaste. In another flash of light, Aang saw that they were in a completely white room. Save for the desks, which were a dark ebony, and the Fire Lord's chair. as well as the large metal doors, that had somehow fixed themselves and were sitting proudly of where they were _supposed_ to be.

Aang turned back to question Joo-Dee and Ms. Yan, and he was shocked beyond belief when he noted that they were not standing where they had been anymore. In actually fact, they weren't _there_ anymore.

"Whoa. Weird." Aang commented, as he sat at the second desk, that was placed on the white-washed floor. He saw Fire Lord Ozai sitting at the other one, looking none-too happy. In fact, he looked down right miserable. Even though Aang knew the Fire Lord was a really horrible person, he couldn't help but feel _a little_ sorry for the guy. But, that thought changed quickly when the Fire Lord's scowl was set on him, along with a well-produced _'You are so going to die'_ look.

Aang sat back in his chair, a little bit surprised at why _these_ desks had chairs, although Ms. Yans, did not. All of a sudden, Aang could feel himself leaning back a little too far. Then, in that instant, he felt himself on the ground, his head ringing from the impact it had on the defiantly _solid_ ground below.

"Ow." Was all Aang uttered, as he tried to get up from his fall, wincing at his ringing head. He could hear Ozai's laughter, and when he turned to look at him, all he could see was Ozai's feet. _Apperently Ozai feel down, because he was laughing so hard at me. That's what I call poetic irony._

All of a sudden, a large group of small kids burst in through the door. They all looked down at Ozai, and started laughing, while pointing hysterically at him. Aang could hardly keep the smile off his face, as he saw the scene before him. Though it completely weirded him out, he couldn't help but laugh at the randomness of it all. Ozai roared at them, causing the kids to scream and fly out of the door.

"Now, get your pencils out, if you please!" Joo-Dee's voice called out, as she suddenly appeared, although Ms. Yan was to be found nowhere in sight. Aang sat back down in his seat, digging deep in his pockets for a pencil. He couldn't find any pencil.

"Uhh..." Aang hesitated, lifting his hand up nervously, "I can't _find_ a pencil..." He stated, somewhat nervous.

Joo-Dee stared at him, her lips pursed together. Suddenly, a large frown appeared on her face, "No pencil? NO PENCIL!" Joo-Dee's voice took on, that of the strict ticket-sales lady, over near Ba Sing Se. Aang frowned at the memory, "No pencils means NO ORDER! The world NEEDS order in _order-_ Heh heh, I made a funny... Ahem- IN ORDER TO RUN! You of ALL people should KNOW THAT! _AVATAR AANG!_"

"Does that mean, you'll _give_ me a pencil?"

"NO! GO GET ONE YOURSELF YOU SLACKER!" Joo-Dee shouted down at him. Suddenly she sprung back up, smiling pleasantly. Well, as pleasantly as _Joo-Dee_ could smile. Ozai started to laugh, waving a pencil teasingly in front of Aang's face.

"I have a pencil and _you-ou doh-on't!_" Ozai sang, as smirked at the Avatar. He then prosceeded to stick his tongue out at the Avatar, causing Aang to stick his tongue out as well.

"Here, Aang, I have a pencil for you." A voice called out from behind Aang. Aang jumped up, and turned around to confront the person that had called his name. It was a boy, perhaps no older then him, holding a pencil out in his hands. He smiled at the Avatar, as they seemed to be the same height.

"Umm... Thanks?" The Avatar replied, as he gingerly took the pencil out of the boy's hand.

"I had the test earlier today, as well." The boy stated, and Aang nodded, shifting his feet towards his seat, "Yeah, I had it with Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. It was _really weird._" Aang stopped shifting towards his feet, his curiousity pricked as he heard his friends names.

"Yeah," The strange boy continued, "Azula was threatening the teacher, as well as trying to persuade her at the _same time_. She was all like, 'I'm Princess Azula! You must listen to me! I have to leave... Or else, you will be fired! I don't need to take a test, when I _know_ everything!'. Yeah, it got pretty annoying after the _first_ 10 times... Zuko and Mai were staring it up, unless, of course, they were sulking... Zuko crying- Well, not really crying, but I hope you get the picture- Of how he didn't know what to do, and which way to go... And how he was so conflicted with his Uncle... It was all so weird, becuase, I saw his uncle before I started taking the test. He was drinking tea, _or something_ like that... Anyway! Sokka was trying to cheat on me, after he tried unsuccessfully to do it on Katara and Suki. They both gave him a good firm lecture on the ways of cheaters.. I just handed him my page. Well, really it was Toph's page, since it was blank. Yeah, she was sitting right next to me. She kept moaning on either how she couldn't see, and write, or over some letter to her parents. She even started talking about how better a mother Katara had been to her- Which, I really didn't see at first... Cuz, well, Katara wasn't really _doing_ much anyway... Well, then she started writing _for_ Toph, and I _guess_ I could _sorta_ see it... _Anyway_, Ty Lee was bein' all flippy and giggly over this test, chatting up everyone's ear... Especially Zuko's, but I could tell Mai didn't like that one little bit, though Zuko barely gave her much notice... Besides the odd grunt, but, what _can you expect from A DUDE NAMED ZUKO?_" The kid laughed, like it was a private joke, then stopped aburptly to stare at Aang, then down to Ozai, who was burning the side of his desk, in amusement.

"Whoa. Weird dude." Was all the kid said, before saluting to Aang, then walking out the door.

"Good luck on your test!" The kid called over his shoulder, before disappearing in the doorway. Aang waved tentively back, his face completely set in a puzzled expression. He had no idea how to take the information that this random kid gave him. Aang decided to ignore it, and sat back down, waiting patiently for the test, so then he could go back to fighthing the Fire Lord, and hopefully win.

"Okay! Start the Test!" The disappearing-re-appearing Joo-Dee said, as she smiled wide, and lifted her palms to the sky, a very bright light emitting from the both of her palms. Aang sheilded his eyes against the light, barely registering the screams he could hear from the side Ozai sat.

"_Light reminds me of Marshmellows and I hate S'mores!_" Ozai's cry filled Aang's ears, and suddenly he screamed some more (**A/N haha! Some more- S'mores?)**

Aang rolled his eyes at Ozai's childishness, not even bothering to be weirded out anymore. _With the rate that the wierdness is going up, I'd be weirded out so much, I wouldn't have to do it in... 4 life times!_ Faintly, he could hear Ozai snivvilling childeshly, "I _hate_ marshmellows. They're so _soft_ and _good_ and _nice._" Ozai grumbled, as he glared at Joo-Dee, who was smiling freakishly down at him.

"I said.. START THE TEST!" Joo-Dee's voice filled the emptiness of the room, as a large version of her body grossly detatched itself from the small, smiling Joo-Dee. It was glaring down at the both of them, breathing heavily. Smoke was pouring out her ears, and the flickers of small flames came out her nostrils. Aang sprang up, and snatched the piece of paper out of the smiling Joo-Dee's hands, who was still smiling at Ozai.

"This shouldn't take _that_ long." Ozai's smirking voice stated, as they both stared down at the small sheet of paper, that was to be their test. "Yeah." Aang stated, after Ozai, "You are really small." He commented to the piece of paper. Suddenly, a large, scowling mouth popped out on the piece of paper, as well as two small pencil dotted-eyes.

"Oh yeah?" The paper said, it's voice squicking high, as it glared up at Aang. Ozai shouted, flinging large blasts of fire at his paper, who looked non-too happy at being target practice.

"_Oh scaredy-lord, shut up!_" Aang's paper shouted at Ozai, who was still making noices and flinging various blasts of fire every which way. Aang stared wide-eyed, as suddenly a _huge_ ball, made completely out of _paper_ rolled determinedly towards Ozai. Just as the paper ball was reaching him, Ozai turned and saw it. He screamed, until suddenly it rolled over top of him. Aang cringed, in the expection of the paper _rolling over Ozai,_ but was stupified to find that it only rolled over Ozai's foot.

Ozai cursed, and grabbed at his foot, glaring at his paper, before muttering _very convincing_ death threats to his, and Aang's, test.

"You better start the test now." Aang turned around to regard the person that had spoken, and saw Joo-Dee's seemlingly endless smile, as she stared at them both. Suddenly, a large Platypus-Bear appeared from behind her, growling menacingly, "You don't want me to have to call my _friends_ to persuade you, now do I?" She stared at Ozai, who was about to say something, but she smiled and said, "Fire Lord Ozai, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Loagi."

"I would love to go." Ozai said, his voice suddenly monotanious, and very dead-panned. Suddenly, he grabbed his paper, and started writing. Joo-Dee then turned to smile at Aang, and he suddenly started to pale. He quickly grabbed his paper, and shoved it down on his desk, then diligently started to write. He didn't want to end up like Ozai, or Jet... Or _Joo-Dee._

"That's better." Joo-Dee said, as she snapped her fingers. Ozai quirked a bit at the noise, but then started to write once more. She smiled knowingly at the both of them, then mist started to cover her frame. In seconds, she was gone.

"_Psst. Psst!_" Ozai shout-whispered, as he started raising his hands in the air, "_Avatar! _What's your answer to 1-039?"

"_Figure-Out-Yourself._" Aang replied, as he raised an eyebrow to Ozai, before turning back to do his test. He wasn't going to be brainwashed. Oh no, he was positive he didn't want to be brainwashed, and if doing his test was the way to do it...

"_Avatar ppppsssssstttt-_ Man, now I have to go pee..." Ozai commented to himself, before shaking his head, "_Aaaaaannnnnnggggggg pppppssssssssttttttt!_" Ozai continued. Aang ignored him, digilently working on his test. Suddenly, a large _wet_ piece of paper smushed up against Aang's ear, and he had about enough. It had hit Aang with so much force, he tumbled right out of his chair.

Aang jumped up, glaring daggers at Ozai, as he lifted his arm. Ozai's chair then started floating underneath him, and with a twist of his wrist, Ozai's chair twist, and Ozai tumbled to the floor as well. Ozai stared at him wide-eyed, faging innocense.

"What was that for?" Ozai _innocently_ asked the Avatar.

"_What was that for! What was that FOR?_ That was for you spitting a piece of _paper at me!_" Aang remarked, taking the slimey hunk of paper off his face, and then airbending it over to Ozai.

"What! I would _never_ do such a thing!" Ozai retorted, smiling slightly.

Aang gawfed, "Really?" He replied, as he raised an eyebrow at him, "So, you're not the type of person that would try to rule the world, by destroying it?"

"I never said I wouldn't do _that._"

Aang stared, open-mouthed at Ozai, before shaking his head and sitting back down. He sighed, and picked up his test once more.

"Sooo..." Ozai drawed out, leaning over to see Aang's test, "Are ya gunna tell me the answer?"

"No!" Aang replied, giving Ozai a good look for his benefits. Ozai raised his hands in defence, and mumbled, "I was just asking." As he sat back down on his desk- Which had been set down by Aang after he had bended the slime-ball to Ozai- and started to write his test once again.

"Number 1..." Ozai mumbled to himself, as he tapped the paper, "Hmm..."

Hours later, Aang triupmantly put his _finished_ math test, in the hands of the a-waiting Joo-Dee. He smiled proudly, as he swaggered back to his seat. Ozai gave him a jealous glare, before turning back to his test.

"Number 1..."

A few minutes later, Ozai turned in his test, smirking at Aang, "Ha ha ha. I will beat you!" Ozai boasted, as he smirked, and sat in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest in a knowing way, "Then I will kill you, after I beat you!" Ozai laughed at this, before turning back to Joo-Dee.

Joo-Dee had both pieces of paper in her hand, and was looking at them both. Suddenly she crumbled them both up, and popped them inside of her mouth. Chewing vigirously, she smiled, then spat out a rather wet and slimly looking paper. The only words on it were 'Aang'.

After it was spat on the table, that had just appeared in front of Joo-Dee, it stood up, and regarded Aang.

"Aang." It stated, though no mouth or eyes were on the piece of paper, to indicate whom it was talking to, and that it could _actually talk._ "You get a B+!" The paper cheered, as well as Joo-Dee- only though she was clapping, since she had Ozai's test still in her mouth- "Study a bit more, and perhaps you could get an A!" The paper remarked, after it had stopped clapping and cheering. Aang smiled, and glanced at Ozai, who still looked a bit smug.

Joo-Dee then started up her process of chewing. Suddenly she started to gag, and a large wet ball of paper popped out, with the words 'Ozai' on it.

"Ozai." The paper stated, overtop of Joo-Dee's hoarse gags, "You have failed so bad, the pencil you have written me with is commiting suicide-" Everyone turned to look at Ozai's desk, where in fact, a pencil looked as if it was going to jump over the side, straight into the large pencil-sharpener at the bottom, "- I can't have that luixery, since I have to tell you how bad you failed. You only answered one question, and that was number one for which you wrote 'Fire Nation Rocks!' YOU EVEN SPELT YOUR OWN NAME WRONG!" The paper shouted, as it trembled, "LOSER! IDOIT! You will have to re-take EVERYTHING you learned! You are corupted! You must re-learn Fire-Bending! You are resinged from your post as Fire Lord, and your heir, Prince Zuko will take your place!"

"_What!_" The Fire Lord screamed, as he was suddenly being dragged by two, very large, and very _mean _looking Platypus-Bears, "You can't do this to me! I am the Fire Lord! _I am the Melon Lord!_" **(A/N I know it's not there yet... But I just couldn't help myself. ^^)**

"Wait..." Aang hesitated, as he turned to glance at Ozai's test paper, and Joo-Dee, "How in the world would a failed _math test_ make him have to relearn _Firebending?_"

"Because Aang... It's just a dream." Joo-Dee whispered, as she went up in smoke.

"Just a dream..." The paper repeated, as it too went up in a puff of smoke.

_"Just a dream.._"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Aang leaped up from his position on the Kawola-Sheep bed, that Katara, Sokka and Toph had made for him. He bearily blinked his eyes, and found that darkness was surrounding him. The moon glinted at him, and he yawned loudly. He knew it was hours before he really needed to be up, and started to slowly lean back into his bed.

_Just because that dream was weird, I still didn't fail my math test._ Aang thought tiredly, as he slowly started to fall back asleep, _I didn't fail..._

_**Alright! :D How was that? Sorta funny? Not funny? Really funny? Just, ya know... Tell me if it was funny or not... Yeah... Please? **_

**_Sorry if it totally sucked... -.-_**

**_- Calm-Waters_**


End file.
